Demonology
Demonology is the study of demons throughout theology, cultures, and history. Its origins stem from the introduction to the concept of demons from Theoavarism. Since the first demonologists initiated the study of demonology, it has spread into an international phenomenon. In modern times, demonology looks at the religions, folklore, superstitions, and culture of other societies and civilizations to find characteristics that most or all share in common in order to determine if a demon is just a regional fairytale, or if something more contrived is occuring. Though most demonologists are either Theoavarist or Fatalist, there are a well-sized quantity who are agnostic or atheist, but still believe demons are a function in the universe. Demon Hierarchy In demonology, there is a ordered hierarchy for confirmed demons. There are five tiers to this hierarchy: Principality of Perdition, Inner Regency, Outer Regency, Daemon Altus, and Daemon Imus. Principality of Perdition The Principality of Perdition is the highest tier in the Demon Hierarchy. It is composed of only three demons, which are all related by lineage. *'Belial', Lord of the Flies *'Azlneol', Prince of Perdition *'Vthruln', the Great Elder One Belial is described as being the supreme power over all demons and abominations. In Theoavarism, Belial was a saruph who held great disdain for individuality and creativity and sought to make his kind equal to him by sabotaging their own creations and stealing from them. He was damned by Mavurik into a place of eternal torment for his transgressions and was barred from ever leaving the underbelly of Perdition. Azlneol was the begotten son of Belial and the first whole demon. Able to enter the mortal plane, Azlneol ravaged creation and mortals -- but was permanently imprisoned in Perdition by Mavurik's intervention. Vthruln was born unto Azlneol and also brought destruction to the face of the mortal realm. To ensure Mavurik could not banish his son back into Perdition, Azlneol created a barrier barring Vthruln from ever entering Perdition again. Mavurik, however, outsmarted Azlneol and aided the mortal beings in removing Vthruln from the mortal realm by creating an enchanted seal that teleported the Great Elder One to a different dimension and inevitably keeping him from returning. Belial is described as having no fixed appearance, though he is routinely represented as a stalky, shadowy figure with large insect-like wings and eyes of "uncollapsable dread". Azlneol is described as a massive dragon-like beast bathed in lava, brimstone, and torment; he also bears a pair of wings twice the size of his body. Vthruln is depicted as more marine in nature, brandishing a face covered in tendrils or tentacles; he bears two eyes that glow with his rage. Vthruln also has wings. Belial's powers are described in the Modex Writte and and Hierarchia Mortis as immortality, "nigh-ubiquitous influence", divination, necromancy, and polymorphism. He represents pure evil, collectivism, hatred, jealousy, oblivion, and uniformity. Azlneol bears powers of immortality, nigh-omniscience, divination, possession, necromancy, and chronolock. He represents anger, terror, treason, and damnation. Vthruln's powers are described in Estuans, the Charta Vae, and the Monarchia Daemonius as immortality, dreamscaping, interdimensional travel, and physical regeneration. In Forbidden Knowledge, Vthruln is also described as being able to self-reincarnate and even able to alter reality to some degree. He represents absentia, obscurity, devastation, horror, banishment, resentment, and nihilism. Inner Regency The Inner Regency is the order of demons who possess extremely potent abilities, but do not rule Perdition and are unrelated to the Principality lineage. *'Ruhnz Myr', Keeper of Secrets and Forbidden Knowledge *'Pulfeicrys', the Dreamlord *'Ashur', Keeper of the Dead *'Baal', Lord of Sacrifice and Fire *'Mothalza', Devourer of Unkept Souls *'Malachorva', God of Madness Ruhnz Myr is a demon depicted as an amorphous conjugation of ethereal tendrils, tentacles, and eldritch eyes. He represents forbidden knowledge, wisdom, deceit, mystery, treachery, and divination. Though he has been depicted in many cultures across Junope, his most notable appearance is in the Suchese religion. In it, he is depicted as a devious deity who knows every secret mortals do not -- but usually uses his knowledge to manipulate eager mortals. Pulfeicrys is described in the writings of the Greater Key of Jovenauche as a demon caught "inbetween the shadow of night and the edges of moonlight". In Black Book of the Regency, the powers of dreamscaping, intangibility, and immortality are noted as belonging to Pulfeicrys. He represents dreams, nightmares, and fear. Ashur is a demon with no true form, though he tends to be shown as wearing black clothes and resembling a pale Friivian man. The oldest appearance of Ashur in any culture is that of the Zabaeccan Empire's. In Zabaeccan polytheism, Ashur is a First Generation Arcadian who governs Death and Gehenna. Though similar beings in other religions and cultures, it has been deducted that Ashur is a demon who has a military presence in Perdition and makes deals to claim souls and ressurrect the damned. He represents death and deals. Baal is a demon associated with human sacrifice and fire. The chosen name for this demon originates from the ancient Azian religion of Baalism, which is infamous for its yearly human sacrifices and other sordid rituals. It is described as a humanoid bull that breathes fire and drinks the blood of those sacrificed in its name. Baal represents fire, sacrificial rituals, and pain. Mothalza -- also known as Yester -- is a demon first accounted for in Theoavarism's Modex Writte. Mothalza is described as a large moth-like creature with its body bespeckled in phantasmic stars and nebulae. It is unique in the Demon Hierarchy, as Mothalza governs its own realm -- Oblivion. In this realm, souls who were either lost between Paradise and Perdition or were sent there by a powerful being are eternally lost in its void; the only other things that exist in this plane is the Lord of the Flies and Mothalza -- whom devours any wandering soul. It represents oblivion, insignificance, and surrender. Malachorva is a demon who takes a perpetually altering form that bears traits and characteristics from other entities throughout the mortal and spirit realms. Almost every culture with a developed religion or folklore has some sort of similar being, though one of the oldest stems from Zabaeccan polytheism: the Zabaeccan god Maloprovis was the god of madness. He represents madness, impulsivity, and apathy. Outer Regency The Outer Regency Demons are less powerful than those in the Inner Regency, but still are forces to be reckoned with. *'Velezoch', Lover of the Flame *'Ezethyn', Collector of Debts *'Midemes', Patron of Murder *'Hyacinthinus', Mother of Thorns *'Apoxylcroth', Great Unknower *'Jeruth' *'Bhathath' *'Marrek', Destroyer of Light *'Mortizar', Guardian of Perdition Velezoch is a demon described in Charta Vae, Grimoire of the Esoteric, and the Black Book of the Regency as being powerful and invulnerable to permanent death. Its body appears to be slender and covered in patches of withered fur; Velezoch's head is that of a rotted ram. According to Grimoire of the Esoteric, once Velezoch is summoned it is extremely difficult to send him back to Perdition. He is able to possess humans, as well as conjure and wield fire. Upon physical death, Velezoch will either be reincarnated where he was slain or back in Perdition. He represents carnage, fire, and suffering. Ezethyn bears no face and wears a black robe. Further variety on his appearance are found in Hierarchia Mortis and Monarchia Daemonius. In the former, he is described as wielding a candle lit by an eternal flame, and that the heads of three snakes are protruding from rips in his robe in the torso area. In the latter, he is described similarly except no snakes. Ezethyn's role is guiding lost souls from death into Oblivion -- as well as collecting souls due to Azlneol or other demons. Midemes is another demon named after their Zabaeccan counterpart. He is described as the First Murderer in other cultures, and may have gone from mortal to demon for being such. He represents murder, mayhem, and crime. Hyacinthinus, also known as Mother Tulia, is a powerful demon. The first account of a demon with her qualities is none other than the Azian religion of Tullism . Her appearance is described as being vaguely female in shape, but bearing thorns, root-like limbs, and "a maw fertilized by the lifeblood of man". She represents cannibalism, subterfuge, nihilism, matriarchy, and poison. Category:Religions Category:Philosophy